School Life
by Hikaru2322
Summary: The war is over. Allen has killed the Millenium Earl. What now? School of course! Yullen.
1. Chapter 1

"Today, there will be a new student joining us. His name is Allen Walker." Allen couldn't believe that he, the Destoyer of Time, had to go to school. The war was over and Allen Walker had finally defeated the Millenium Earl. But, since he was only 16, he was required to go to high school. Even if it was only for the final year. When Kanda had heard about this, all he did was chuckle. Allen hated it. He was the ONLY exorcist who had to go to school.

"H-hello. My name is Allen Walker. It's a pleasure to be here." He introduced himself to the class.

"Now, if anybody here has a question for Allen here, speak now or forever hold you peace." The teacher said. When nobody laughed at her supposed joke, all she could do was sigh. Multiple times has she tried to make her students laugh, but was unsuccessful. One kid broke the silence.

"Where was your previous school?" He asked.

"L-London." Allen stuttered. For some reason, this was really embarrassing. Surely going to school was easier than fighting the Earl or the Akuma. Sadly, not all Akuma had been obliterated. Thus, Allen and Kanda, even when they moved to Japan together to get some peace, are in charge of one of the most concentrated areas of Akuma.

"Why did you move here?" Another question snapped Allen back into reality.

"Well, I guess you could say that it was family related." Allen tried to be as vague as possible. Komui prevented anybody from finding out about the Order or the Akuma.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" a really cute girl asked.

"Yes. And she's very overprotective." Allen smiled. Of course, he didn't like to openly admit that he was gay, thus, he lied about Kanda's gender often. Of course, not when the temperamental samurai was around. With that, all questions were answered.

"Okay Allen. You can take the empty seat near the window." Allen walked to the far corner of the classroom. It was secluded. Allen liked that. The first half of the day felt like a breeze. Allen gazed out the window the whole time. Thinking about what he'll do with Kanda the second he gets out for the day. Finally, it was time for lunch. Allen's favorite part of the school day.

"Hey Allen-kun! Want to eat with us?" Allen turned to see two boys. One had dark brown hair and brown eyes. The other had black hair and blue eyes. The three boys had gone to the roof so it was just them.

"My name is Kiyo Shimoku." The boy with the black hair introduced himself.

"And my name is Keichi Akabara!" The brown haired boy added. (A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS HORRIBLE NAME! I had been reading Higurashi when they cry and The Record of a Fallen Vampire prior to writing this.)

"Nice to meet you." Allen said without even looking up from his multiple bento boxes that he and Kanda had made together earlier that morning. He had at least 10.

"Do you always eat this much?" Keichi asked.

"Yeah. But I usually eat more." Allen began inhaling his food.

"Wow. And you wear gloves as well?" Kiyo was referring to the fact that Allen was still wearing his gloves.

"Yeah. You two seem like close friends." Allen commented on their perfectly composed questions.

"Of course. We've been friends since elementary school." Keichi smiled.

"How nice." Allen smiled back.

"What's up with the white hair and tattoo?" Kiyo continued the questioning.

"This is my natural hair color. And it isn't a tattoo. It's a scar." Allen answered.

"You're so lucky that you have a girlfriend! What's she like?" Poor Keichi had been shot down by every girl he had ever asked out in his entire lifetime.

"She's great!" Allen perked up at the very thought of Kanda. Again with the lying about Kanda's gender. "She doesn't necessarily like people though. I mean she did try to kill me when we first met. I don't blame her. But I love her!" Allen smiled. The other two boys sat in shock.

"Sh-she sounds very interesting." Keichi smiled nervously.

"Yeah! She is!" The three boys continued to talk and Allen soon gained two new friends. He couldn't help but wonder about his fellow exorcists. He had no idea where Lenalee or Lavi was. All he knew was that Bookman wasn't too happy about the fact that Lavi and Tykki loved each other.

* * *

School was finally over for the day.

"Hey Allen! Wanna come over to my place after school?" Keichi offered. Suddenly, Allen's cell phone rang and he pulled it out. Reading the text message, Allen's face instantaneously brightened.

"Who is it?" Kiyo asked.

"It's meh girlfriend!" The white-haired boy said in an almost goofy fashion. "Sorry! But I've gotta get home early and pick up the food for dinner. But thank you. Bye!" He ran off.

"What a strange guy."


	2. Chapter 2

Allen was actually starting to enjoy school. Surprisingly. Why hadn't he gone sooner? Oh yeah. He was an exorcist. He still is, but the world isn't in as big of a danger now. Keichi and Kiyo had become some of Allen's closest friends. Of course, they could never know about Allen's arm and the fact that he's an exorcist.

The Akuma problem wasn't that bad. Since their master, the Earl was gone; they were keeping a low profile. Thus, Allen and Kanda didn't have as big of a risk to be discovered.

"Didja hear?" A girl with brown hair tied into a short, brown braid spoke loudly during breaktime in homeroom.

"What?" Keichi asked. He loved it whenever something exciting happens.

"Last night, when I was walking home from the vending machines, I was attacked by a mechanical monster!" she announced.

"No way! Like that would ever happen!" a boy proclaimed.

"But it did!" the girl insisted. "I was saved by a mysterious stranger!"

"Oh? And what did this mysterious stranger look like?" a snobbish girl asked.

"I didn't see him that well. But he had a long cloak and no left arm. He killed the machine with a big sword that he held in his right hand." She said. Nobody dared to speak. Except the single geeky kid of the class who loved robots.

"What'd the machine look like?" he asked, straightening his glasses.

"It was big and oval shaped. Plus, it had cannons sticking out of it. It was so cool! The guy took it down with one slash!" she gushed.

"Alright kids! It's time for class to start!" Their teacher interrupted.

"Hey. Allen!" Keichi whispered to the white haired boy. Nobody had noticed, but during the entire conversation, Allen was practically sweating. "What do you think about what Rinka-chan said?" he asked. Apparently the girl with the short braid's name was Rinka.

"O-oh. I-interesting." Allen stuttered.

"Hey! Akabara! Walker! Quit talking, or I'll make sure you can't ever talk again!" Their teacher yelled. _I wonder if she's related to Yu…._ Allen thought to himself. Of course, Kanda let Allen call him by his first name only when they were alone.

* * *

"Hey. Kiyo-kun." Keichi said to the other when the two were walking through the dark streets after spending the rest of the day after school at the library.

"What?" Thanks to Keichi, Kiyo nearly fell down three flights of stairs. He was still a little pissed.

"When I asked Allen-kun about that evil machine, he looked really nervous for some reason. Why do you think he acted like that?"

"I don't know! Maybe he's scared." Kiyo suggested.

"But that doesn't sound like him!" Keichi protested.

"Whatever." Kiyo glared. He didn't give a damn.

"Hello." A stranger walked up the two high schoolers.

"Hi." Keichi greeted back. "Is there anything we can do for you?"

"Yes." The stranger smiled. "You can give me your lives."

"Huh?" The stranger's skin ripped away and revealed a grey robotic person with firefly-like wings. Halo-like rings floated above its head. The machine had red eyes and a red pentacle on its forehead. As well as a black one on its stomach.

"W-what?!" Kiyo couldn't believe his eyes. It didn't resemble anything like what Rinka had described about the one that had attacked her.

"I am an Akuma. You are humans. I will kill you." It said. _What?_ Kiyo felt like everything was going in slow motion. _Am I going to die now? Is it all over?_ Before the Akuma could kill them, a figure in a white cloak slashed at the evil machine with a huge sword. Another figure, guided the two out of the way. He had long, dark, navy blue hair tied in a ponytail.

"What's going on?" Keichi asked.

"Che. Just stay out of the way." He glared. He pulled out a Japanese katana that was strapped to his side. For a second, the two thought that he would start slicing them up, but he quickly sprinted away and aided the other person who was fighting the Akuma. Despite the fact that t was it was incredibly strong, it was still no match for the two high-leveled exorcists. They quickly finished it off and the stranger with the cloak took his bulky sword and it suddenly became a clawed left arm. He still had a strange silver mask covering his face.

"Hey!" The two didn't turn around and simply left Keichi and Kiyo to wonder what happened.

"Keichi….."

"Yeah?"

"That guy in the cloak kinda looked like Allen."


	3. Chapter 3

Allen was FREAKING out!!!! His two new friends had seen him fight an Akuma. Luckily, he didn't let them see his face. But seriously, how many teenage boys had WHITE hair?! He sighed unhappily as he sat down in his seat during homeroom.

"Hey Allen!" _Here they come._ Allen braced himself for the bombardment of questions.

"Guess what!" Keichi smiled.

"What?" Allen asked nervously.

"I did my homework!" the brown haired boy announced. It was rare of him to do so.

"That's great….." _What?_ Allen was a little confused.

* * *

Kiyo and Keichi went to their seats and started to talk privately.

"It's obvious he's hiding it. Just look at how nervous he was!" Kiyo stated.

"I know….." Keichi sighed. "But there's no way he'd tell us."

"Then we'll just have to catch him in the act." Kiyo smiled evilly.

For some strange reason, Allen felt a sudden chill…….

And so it begins.


	4. Chapter 4 Author Note

I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK!!!!!! DEAR GOD I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!

I'm going to apologize ahead of time if it takes me awhile to update.

I'm just letting y'all know that I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'M DOING!!!!!!

Thank you. *bows politely*


	5. Chapter 5

I finally updated! With much help to all of my reviewers for giving me some WONDERFUL ideas! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH! Sorry this is so short. Still not sure on how to keep it going……

KANDA IS SEME!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Allen hated the pressure of his secret of being an exorcist possibly being revealed. He was getting chills all over the place

_What could possibly be the source of this strange feeling?_ Allen thought during class. Turns out, those chills were caused by the tricky gazes of Kiyo and Keichi. Both which were planning and discussing different methods in which they can force out Allen's secret.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Allen was incredibly overjoyed when school had let out for the day.

"Hey Allen! Wanna hang out after school?" Keichi asked Allen as he was gathering his things and getting ready to leave.

"Sorry. I promised to go on a date with my girlfriend after school let out." That wasn't a lie. Kanda almost threatened him to go on a date together. He had been looking forward to it all day.

"Oh. Okay. May be some other time." _Damn._ Keichi thought. _So much for the idea of asking him directly._ As the three boys headed for the exit to the school, they noticed a large crowd gathered at the gate.

A tall, attractive, Japanese man was standing by the gate. His long, navy hair was tied in a high ponytail. He wore mostly black and had a sword strapped to his side. His dark cobalt eyes were narrowed into a frightening glare. Keichi and Kiyo could have sworn that they had seen him before. His eyes scanned the crowd until they finally rested on Allen, Keichi, and Kiyo.

"What's with him?" Kiyo asked.

"I dunno. But he's looking out way." Keichi whispered back.

"Oi! Moyashi!" The stranger yelled.

"Moyashi?"

"BaKanda!" Allen yelled back. _Huh?_ The white haired boy ran over to the ponytailed man.

"What? I thought you liked it when I called you that." He smirked.

"Not when you yell it in front of the entire school!" Allen blushed.

"You know this guy?" Keichi asked.

"Yeah. This is Kanda. He's a uh….. friend…" Allen winced at his own lie. Kanda was more than that to Allen. Way more.

"Friend?" Kanda scowled. He knew why Allen had said that. And it pissed him off. He couldn't care less if the entire world knew about his love for Allen.

"Yu…." Allen whispered a warning.

"Che. That's not going to work this time." He leaned down and captured Allen's lips in a passionate kiss that lasted for quite some time. Allen loved Kanda's kisses and happily allowed the samurai's tongue to enter his mouth. After the two pulled away, Kanda slung his arm protectively over Allen's shoulder.

"Now if you excuse us, we have a date." With that, they left. Hand in hand.

"OH. MY. GOD."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

OH YEAH! BACK WITH A **VENGANCE**!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about not updating for a while. I never imagined that so many people would like this fic…. Thank you so much! ^^

I've got a few stupid questions to ask you people. Just as a passing thought, should Keichi and Kiyo be a couple? What about adding Lucky? How should I end this fic? Sorry, I like to know how it ends. Otherwise, I don't feel the need to work on it…. Sorry about the lack of actual school life…. I think I wrote this chapter while I was half asleep. A fujoshi is a yaoi fangirl.

…

Allen was incredibly embarrassed. He couldn't believe the fact that Kanda had kissed him in front of the entire school.

"Yu." He said as the two arrived at their small apartment after their date.

"Yeah?" Allen was the only person whom Kanda loved to call him by his first name.

"Why did you kiss me in front of everybody?" Allen asked.

"Because I love you. It's as simple as that." The long haired male kissed the younger.

…

"So, your girlfriend is really a boyfriend, eh?" Keichi smiled deviously.

"Y-yeah." Allen blushed as he ate his lunch.

"Let me guess. _He's_ seme." Allen felt as if an invisible arrow went through his chest. Kiyo took the look of shock on Allen's face as him being correct. "I'm right. Aren't I?"

"So, how'd you two meet?" Keichi asked.

"Work. Through work." Allen said almost too quickly.

"I think you guys make a great couple!" Keichi happily added. Allen's face turned to a rich, crimson red.

…..

Allen could have sworn that practically all of the girls in the school were staring at him. Either with the envy of being with such a hottie like Kanda, or with sadness about the fact that he was gay and they had no chance in hell. Although a few were probably fujoshis and were loving the very idea of real-life yaoi.

Now, Kanda had started to wait for Allen at the end of the school day at the front gate. Frankly, it made Allen really happy to see Kanda always waiting for him at the end of the day. It made school all the more worthwhile. The Akuma attacks were starting to slow down. Little did the two exorcists know, something horribly would soon happen.


End file.
